


Intimidation

by ravenclawsidiot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, fuckin enjoy, here's shot number 1, keith is a daddy now and it should be reflected in heith fics, post-season 6, so i have to fill in that gap myself, there's a severe lack of heith fics rn that are post-season 6, there's grinding/humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsidiot/pseuds/ravenclawsidiot
Summary: Keith comes back after that fucking trip a Daddy and Hunk has the hots





	Intimidation

     Hunk jumped when he opened his door to find Voltron’s newly grizzled and beefier black paladin standing in the doorway.

     “Fuck, Keith, hi,” Hunk yawned wiping sleep from his eyes and subtly checking his morning breath. “Were you waiting for something?”

     Keith chuckled. His voice had deepened only a bit during his absence, but the difference still brought goosebumps to Hunk’s skin. “Yeah. I’d say I’ve been waiting to talk to you for a while. Ever since I got back in fact. You been avoiding me?”

 _Shit._ Hunk’s eyes drifted towards the floor as he brought his hands together and played with his fingers. He was a really shitty liar.

     “No?”

     Keith snorted. “If you’re asking me, you ran off after giving me one hell of a kiss before I left for the Blades and now you’re completely avoiding me.” Hunk had the misfortune (was it really?) of glancing up just then as Keith smirked at him. His eyes flashed wickedly almost as if he knew how much that one look made Hunk squirm.

     Two years. Keith had been gone supposedly two years his time and suddenly came home taller, thicker, sexier. Who gave him the right? Either way, Hunk wanted to climb Keith’s new body like a goddamn tree. He wanted to touch it, and kiss it, and lick it, and taste—

     “And I wonder why? Could it be you regret the kiss?” Hunk’s breath caught in his throat as he readied a rebuttal. “Or could it be that,” Keith leaned in close, his breath ghosting over the shell of Hunk’s ear, “you’re suddenly intimidated by me?”

     Hunk flushed deeply as his breath hitched, only now noticing how Keith had barred him into his own room by placing a strong arm against the doorframe. If it was a game Keith wanted, Hunk wasn’t one to skip out.

     “Intimidated? By you?” He straightened up making him eye-to-eye with Keith. That was new. “What’s there to be intimidated by? Your incredibly shaggy hair choking me in the middle of the night? Or perhaps you’ll sick your mother on me for breaking your heart.”

     Hunk smirked back at Keith, barely keeping it straight as Keith visibly floundered for an answer. Looked like he had not expected Hunk to take him up on his challenge. The blush that spattered his cheeks and nose brought out the purple of his eyes. He looked so adorable when he was caught off-guard. Hunk made a mental note to do that more often.

     Keith composed himself after a moment and finally crossed the doorframe, making Hunk backpedal into his own room. _So glad I just cleaned_.

     “I dunno, what’s not intimidating about this?” Keith took off his jacket (finally) revealing how tight his shirt now was on his physique. Keith wasn’t Shiro buff, but hot damn he wasn’t a lean muscular build like Lance either.

     Hunk also noted the still faint blush on Keith’s cheeks; he wasn’t the type to brag, but Hunk hadn’t left him with any other real choices. _Fuck it_. Hunk was going to have a bit of fun with this.

     He stepped forward and squeezed Keith’s bicep reveling in the taut muscle he felt. “Hmm, you might be right. This does seem a bit intimidating.” Hunk continued feeling his way over Keith’s arm muscles as the latter stood frozen for a moment.

     Keith grinned devilishly and brought his own hands suddenly to Hunk’s lovehandles eliciting a squeak out of him. “What else intimidates you, babe?”

     Hunk shivered and moved his hands to Keith’s chest to explore for a moment before quickly pulling the boy—no, man’s—shirt off. Hunk groaned faintly at the sight of Keith’s muscle. It’d been too long since he’d seen him at training. Keith had gained plenty more scars, but also plenty more muscle mass. He’d filled out.

     Keith leaned forward again, his breath ghosting over Hunk’s neck before he kissed it: lightly at first, then hotter, more fervently. Hunk groaned again and squirmed as his dick pressed uncomfortably against his pants. It… didn’t take long for the sight of Keith these days to rile him up.

     Hunk spread his fingers and pressed his large, warm hands against Keith’s flushed chest. Keith arched to the touch and encouraged Hunk to explore more with a quick nip of the soft skin on his collarbone.

     Hunk took his time on Keith’s chest, grinning when Keith moaned as Hunk brushed by his nipples. Then Hunk moved his hands to the real treasure: Keith’s back. Hunk had already had multiple fantasies involving Keith’s back; a majority of the time Keith was left with more than a few marks of their time together there.

     Hunk spread his fingers again, loving the feeling of Keith’s muscles moving under his hands.

     Suddenly, Hunk was lifted off of the floor and instinctively gripped onto Keith tightly. His nails dug into the man’s back just enough to create little crescent moon rings, but not enough to break skin.

     Keith smiled as he held Hunk up. “Would you rather continue this against a wall or in your bed?”

     Hunk squeaked—all the color that had drained from his face as he was lifted suddenly returned with a blush. “Uhm, bed, uh please.”

     Keith strode to Hunk’s bed while holding him aloft perfectly. Hunk’s mind was boggled; he’d never imagined finding someone that would be able to pick him up and do things with him.

     As soon as Keith set Hunk down on the bed, Keith was on top of him, kissing him hard. Keith’s hands roamed Hunk’s sides before hungrily gripping his shirt him and pulling it off.

     “About time.”

     Keith smiled at the tease before crashing his mouth back onto Hunk’s.

     Hunk gripped Keith’s hips tightly, running his thumbs over Keith’s hip bones. He bit his lip before rubbing his hardness against Keith’s. Keith moaned, his voice hoarse with lust.

     “Fuck, you’re so hot, Hunk. You drive me crazy,” Keith began grinding down against Hunk, increasing the friction for both boys.

     Hunk gasped at the pleasure the simple motion brought, and pulled Keith down to kiss him hard again, his thumb gliding over the new scar.

     It wasn’t long before both boys were short of breath with kiss-swollen lips.

     “Shit! Hunk!” Keith groaned as he thrust down onto Hunk, grinding slowly electric shocks of pleasure ran through his body.

     Hunk kissed Keith and left him to ride his high before reaching down and stroking himself to his own completion. He noticed Keith watching with lidded, hungry eyes as he finished and flushed.

     Keith smiled and laid down beside Hunk once he was done. He began peppering Hunk’s sweaty neck and jaw in light kisses before landing on his mouth again for a deep, passionate kiss to mimic their first.

     Keith leaned back onto his elbow after a moment. “Neither one of us is leaving now. You hear me?”

     Hunk chuckled before flashing a devilish smirk. “Or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy don't forget to leave a comment if you like this and have a suggestion for more heith content. I'm always down for heith tbh


End file.
